


Daddy's Little Monster

by Cornerofmadness



Series: The Veil [2]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Someone’s having their first Halloween experience ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – so not mine (well the character you don’t know are but they earn me no cash, the freeloaders). All rights belong to Mr. Whedon et al  
>  **Time Line** – Post NFA  
>  **Author’s Note #1** \- Thanks to Sj and Married-n-Mich for the beta and to Married for the cute title.  
>  **Author’s Note #2** – This is a sequel to Tearing Away the Veil. You don’t need to read that one first. Just know it’s several years past NFA. Connor and Angel (recently mending their relationship) live in Madison WI where Connor is a fire fighter. Eve had his wife murdered so she could get hold of his son and had Darla brought back to life for reasons that never became clear before Angel, Buffy and company stopped Eve. This was first published in 2005

Chapter One

“Ready for the kids?” Monisha asked as Connor finished putting the touched on the decorations at the firehouse, ‘Police’ tape reading _Caution, enter if you dare!_. None of the firemen were in costume but they did have tons of candy at the ready.

“Almost got it,” Connor replied. “Sure we have enough candy? Tim’s brood will be here.”

“True. We should probably go buy another twenty bags,” Peter replied.

“Very funny,” Tim said as he glanced up from where he was polishing the fire engine for the impending kiddie invasion.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen your wife not pregnant,” Connor said.

“She’s not pregnant right now,” Tim replied, ignoring the fact his wife just gave birth two months ago.

“Is your little one going to be here, Connor?” Monisha asked.

Connor grinned. “My brother’s friend is bringing the little guy here. I got him the cutest skeleton costume.”

“I can’t wait to see him. He’s such a doll baby,” Monisha smiled.

“I can’t believe he’ll be a year old in just a few days,” Connor said, then shut his eyes, remembering how some Wolfram and Hart rejects had slaughtered his wife and cut their precious son out of her womb before setting her on fire. 

Monisha patted his arm. “I know you still miss Thalia.”

“More than you know,” Connor said.

“Maybe you need to go out on a date, just saying is all,” Scoot said hesitantly. “I know it’s not easy but…”

Connor shook his head. “Between this job and the baby I don’t have time to date.” It was more than that. He simply wasn’t ready in spite of his attraction to a couple of ladies in his life.

“Find the time. Have more babies. They’re great,” Tim said, wiping wax off his hands.

“He has to tell himself that,” Scott said. “Or else, he’ll look at the pack he fathered and run screaming.”

“I think I’ll get used to be a father first, let Stephen get a little older. Diapers are killing me, both price-wise and the smell,” Connor replied knowing full well he stuck Angle with diaper duty as often as he could, and the vampire was too enamored of his grandson to notice.

“Kids coming up the walk,” Peter warned and the fire fighters rushed to make sure all the kids had easy access to the vats of candy. Schools’ worth of children were expected at the busy Madison fire house.

There was no sign of Buffy as Connor dutifully doled out chocolate, pretending it wasn’t making his sweet tooth throb. He hadn’t much of an appetite since Thalia died; having lost weight he couldn’t afford to lose. Thalia had been an excellent cook, a caterer by trade, and good food only made him lonely for her. Maybe snatching a hunk of chocolate smothering rich, melt-in-the-mouth caramel wasn’t a bad idea. 

“You sure your brother’s girlfriend is bringing the rug rat?” Scott asked, handing out candy to a pack of witches and pirates.

As far as anyone knew, Angel was his older and until recently estranged brother and Buffy was his girlfriend. Buffy wasn’t really with Angel but Connor wasn’t sure why not. “She should be. Ah, there’s my brother,” Connor said, surprised that Angel was in the fire house. He must have been in the trunk of Buffy’s car. Connor wasn’t sure why he was surprised to see his father. Like Angel would let his grandson’s first Halloween go by without being there. “Hey, Angel,” Connor called. “Where’s my kid?”

“Buffy’s got him. I had to…rush,” Angel said sheepishly, staying in the shadows. He’d probably lecture Connor again how it wasn’t really Halloween when you had events all week long, and they were all in the day time. “Looks like you guys are getting a good turn out.”

“And the ranks are swelling. Here comes Tim’s brood.” Connor nodded to the door where Tim’s wife, Erin, came in with four kids and had their infant daughter in her arms. “We’re taking bets on how fast they have another one.”

Tim lightly shoved him. “I’m telling you, one kid is great but when you have more, it’s totally different. It’s amazing. Have more, Connor.”

“I like his suggestion.” Angel grinned.

“Do you two mind if I start dating again before you have me impregnating half of Madison?” Connor rolled his eyes.

“Just keep that thing to yourself,” Monisha warned, leaving to lavish Tim’s kids with candy. “There’s the little doll baby.” She headed over to Buffy who came in with Stephen.

Connor’s eyebrows raised. “Why is my son dressed like a pumpkin? Where’s the costume I bought him?”

“I got him this.” Angel scooped his grandson out of Buffy’s arms. The boy seemed to be favoring his father’s build and had lost his newborn fat rolls fast. His thin arms and legs stuck out of the round pumpkin belly. “Isn’t he the cutest pumpkin ever?”

Connor touched one of Stephen’s dark curls where it twisted out from under the pumpkin stem hat. “When you’re older son, and you see pictures of this and freak, we’ll put the blame right where it belongs.”

“Ignore your father. You’re adorable.” Angel ticked Stephen’s pumpkin belly.

The boy laughed then shrilled, “Uncan!” The eleven-month old’s limited vocabulary consisted mostly of the words ‘Dada’, ‘no’ and ‘uncan,’ ‘uncasp’ and ‘uncaroo,’ for his ‘uncles’ Angel, Spike and Rupert. ‘Anfa’ and ‘Anboo’ didn’t fair much better but Faith and Buffy didn’t seem to mind nor did ‘Anda’ who could be either Darla or Dawn.

Buffy scooped the kid back away from his grandfather. “Let’s get you some candy, little man.”

“Dow, Anboo!” Stephen insisted, having had enough of being held and fussed over. He was a curious, high energy child always on the move. Buffy put him down, her fingers resting on his pumpkin stem. Stephen toddled forward, his wide-stanced gait all the more wide and rolling to counteract the pumpkin costume. He was an early walker, according to the doctor. Connor wondered if Stephen would have some of his powers.

Connor watched his co-workers fuss over his son then turned to Angel. “A pumpkin?”

“It’s cute,” Angel insisted.

“What happened to the skeleton costume?”

Angel waved him off. “There are so many kid Halloween activities, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to take Stephen out in that scary thing.”

Connor thought about the list of events from the paper then shrugged. “Good point.”

Angel flinched as Stephen misstepped and landed on his back side. The boy started the laborious process of getting back up. “I missed this with you. I missed so much,” Angel whispered miserably.

Connor smiled softly. “Well, Stephen’s your second chance. Just know if you had dressed me as a pumpkin, when I got big enough I would have made you regret it.”

Angel laughed. “I’m betting Stephen has enough of your sweet wife’s nature in him to remain a well-mannered, pleasant boy always.”

“Pleasant?” Connor’s eyes widened. “Where have you been when he gets hungry in the middle of the night?”

“Conveniently not around,” Angel grinned. “Consider it pay back for sticking me with diaper duty every chance you get.”

“You noticed that.” Connor smiled sheepishly.

“How dumb do you think I am?” Angel asked.

“I think I’ll leave that unanswered,” Connor replied. “So why didn’t you bitch about it?”

Angel’s smile faded. “Because you needed me. I know how hard it’s been for you losing your wife and trying to raise a son by yourself. Think I never noticed the days you barely made it through? Well, I did, and I couldn’t let you drown so if I had to change diapers that could gag an entire hell dimension so you could get a break, then so be it.”

Connor sighed. “Thanks. I appreciate it more than you know,” Connor said as Buffy walked over holding Stephen, a bag of candy dangling from her wrist.

“For someone too young to actually eat candy, Stephen made a good haul,” she said as the boy bounced in her arms, waving his hands at the fire engine.

Anything with caramel is mine,” Connor retorted, taking his son from her. “You see Daddy’s fire truck, don’t you?” he walked over to the glistening engine, and let Stephen slap his little hands against the cool metal. Stephen laughed delighted with his new exploration opportunity.

“Looks like you have a new fire fighter for the house,” Erin said as she came over to Connor minus all of her kids but the infant. She stroked Stephen’s back. 

Connor grinned, letting her baby girl curl her fingers over his. ”I know. Alexis is getting so big already.”

“I was about to say the same about Stephen. We’ll be there for his first birthday party.”

“Oh good. The more the merrier. It’ll be at my brother’s place. He’s a neat nick so my goal is to have as many kidlets to trash the place as possible.” Connor smirked.

Erin laughed, tapping Stephen on his stem. His dark eyes rolled up to look at her. “Your daddy is evil.”

Stephen grinned like he understood then went back to slapping the fire truck.

“Evil is me.” Connor laughed. “Come on, little guy. Daddy has to get back to work and I’m betting Aunt Buffy and Uncle Angel don’t want to hand out in a fire house swamped with kids all day.” 

When Connor took Stephen back to his kin, the boy started wailing, his little fingers stretching towards the truck. Connor bounced his son in his arms, kissing Stephen’s reddening cheek. “It’s okay, little guy. I’ll get you a toy fire truck for your birthday.” He handed his unmollified son back to Angel. “He’s all yours, guys. Thanks for bringing him.”

“Now he’s the angriest pumpkin ever,” Angel winced, unable to hold his grandson and shield his ears.

“Con man, if you don’t dress that boy as the smoke-eater he so obviously is next year we’ll beat you,” Scott promised.

“So noted,” Connor said as Angel passed Stephen to Buffy so he could make his mad dash to the trunk of the car. Connor smiled and waved at his tantrum-throwing child then went back to handing out candy to happier Halloweeners.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Connor didn’t really know what he’d do without his father. They hadn’t made peace with each other until after Thalia’s death, but he was glad they had. Not just because it was Thalia’s last wish, but because it meant Stephen didn’t have to go to day care. Maybe later when he was older, he’d enroll the boy for a few hours of preschooling but for now, his son got the benefits of Angel being trapped inside by daylight. And now that Giles, Buffy and Dawn had moved to Madison there were plenty of willing babysitters. Even Spike was willing but his techniques made Connor nervous. Truth be told without his father and friends, he didn’t know how he would have survived losing Thalia or how he would have raised his son.

Connor ruffled his wet hair as he went inside his father’s home. His group had been called to a fire and by the time he was back at the fire house it was late. Taking the time to shower the smoke and soot off of him, meant he would get home even later; yet another reason to be glad of having Angel around for Stephen. Daycare wouldn’t be so flexible.

“Hi, son,” Angel said as Connor came into the living room. His father was reading a book of poetry, probably prepping something for his attempts to actively woo Buffy back.

“Hey, Dad. Sorry, I’m late. I’ll just grab Stephen, dress him and head to State Street.” Connor picked up the skeleton costume up off the table. “I’d have thought you would have had him in his outfit by now and snapping pictures.”

“He’s gone,” Angel replied, not looking up from the book.

Connor’s eyes widened. “He’s what?”

“Your mom took him hours ago. She didn’t want him to miss out on the best candy, and since she lives in the middle of the event it worked out just fine,” Angel said, glancing up at his son finally.

“While I’ll be glad to reap the benefits of Mom’s initiative, why isn’t Stephen in costume?” Connor jiggled the costume.

“Oh, he is. Just not your costume.”

“What’s wrong with my skeleton?” Connor flopped on the couch. “I thought it was cute.”

Angel shrugged. “Darla bought him one she liked better.” 

“Not to change the subject but how’re Mom and Buffy getting along lately?” Connor knew that at the best of times Darla and Buffy barely tolerated each other. Even though Buffy knew Darla didn’t want Angel back, the past hung over them like the Sword of Damocles.

“Today they united and are out to see who can castrate me first.” Angel forced a wide smile.

Connor’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that. “What moronic thing did you do now?”

Angel’s lips thinned. “Who says I did anything moronic?”

Connor just lifted his eyebrows.

“Okay, I have no idea what I supposedly did or said.” Angel let the book drop against the couch.

“Hence the kiss-up poetry.” Connor pointed at the thin volume.

“I do read poetry for fun, you know.” Angel glared at his child.

“Please don’t tell my friends that,” Connor replied, waving his hands to fend off the mental images. “Just assume that you’re naturally irritating and it was bound to happen that you’d piss off both Mom and Buffy.”

Angel’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, there’s someone here naturally irritating but it’s not me.”

Connor just snorted.

“I’m more interested in how you and Darla are getting along,” Angel said.

Connor kicked his feet up on the couch, stretching out. At Angel’s sharp reminder of ‘shoes!’ Connor kicked them off, fanning his toes as he melted into the soft couch. “Mom and I are getting on okay. I think it bothers her sometimes that we never found out why Eve and the _Dawl Irrifletta_ brought her back from the dead but she says it’s a lot better now than the first time it happened. I guess it wasn’t easy on her.”

Angel shook his head. “She couldn’t handle the soul, and she was dying. At least this time, the magic repaired her damaged heart. And sharing your soul seems to have prepared her for living.”

“I’m glad.” Connor shifted onto his side. “I like having Mom here.” He wasn’t sure of anyone else would agree with him, but it was the truth.

“I’m sure you do, and when Stephen gets old enough to understand the truth about us, he’ll be happy to have a grandmother.” Angel looked at Connor. “You seem beat, son.”

“It was a tough fire.” He let his eyes flutter shut. “It might make me a bad father, but I’m just as glad that Mom has Stephen. I’m exhausted.”

”It doesn’t make you a bad father. It just makes you human. Well, as human as you can be,” Angel replied.

Connor sighed. He was almost asleep when the door opened, and Darla came in with his son. Connor laughed upon seeing him. “Stephen, look at you. First, you were a pumpkin, and now you’re a scarecrow. At least you’re moving up in the world.” Connor sat up so Darla could sit with him. She had probably walked the several long cold blocks from State Street to Pickney. “How was he, Mom?”

Darla kissed his cheek. “He was good, even when confronting Marty Baker’s Labrador Retriever. Well, confront is a strong term since that dog is so sweet, if big. I think Stephen likes dogs.”

Stephen bounced on Darla’s lap, holding his arms out to his father.

“Well, then we’ll have to get him one. It can live with Granddad.” Connor smirked, his blue eyes canting towards his father.

“Did a flaming beam fall on your head today?” Angel asked scathingly.

Connor picked his son up. “Was Dad always a jerk, Mom?”

“Always dear.” Darla flashed a cutting smile at Angel.

Angel sighed. “Why don’t you just tell me what I did so I can apologize and not do it again, Darla?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Darla asked brightly.

Angel’s head dropped back against the chair. “Nothing’s changed in nearly three hundred years.”

“No, you’re still an idiot,” Darla replied, her frightening smile never fading.

Connor got up, taking Stephen with him. “Come on, little man. Uncle Angel and Aunt Darla want to fight. Let’s get you out of this costume and get you fed.”

“I fed him before I brought him here, Connor. He’s so skinny,” Darla said, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Like father, like son.”

“I’m hoping you’re talking weight and not our brains,” Connor said, brushing the soft fake straw from the scarecrow hat off his son’s face. He didn’t have to ask to know many photos had been taken. Stephen did look cute.

“No, you inherited that from me.” Darla favored her son with a wide smile.

“Along with some of your other charming traits,” Angel grumbled.

“Yes, time to flee. Let’s get you bathed, son,” Connor said then exercised the better part of valor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Connor was surprised by the number of cars in Angel’s driveway when he got there, including his mother’s, Dawn’s and Giles’s. As he walked in to get his son, he sighed deeply. He had to work late, and he wasn’t sure he was up to dealing with the whole gang. His eyes widened seeing Buffy and Dawn in costume; Buffy as a hippie girl and Dawn as a devil in a tight red leather teddy that highlighted her slim figure and heavy breasts. He was interested in spite of himself.

“What’s up?” Connor asked, trying to keep his eyes above collarbone level with both women.

“Dawn and Buffy are trying to convince Angel to go to the State Street Halloween walk,” Darla replied. “Rupert and I were going to watch Stephen until you got back then go ourselves. Rupert’s upstairs changing.”

“It’s tacky. Demons don’t do Halloween,” Angel protested, his arms crossed stubbornly.

“It’s a three day event,” Connor said. “Not even technically Halloween, so go with them. It’s not like you don’t have a built in costume.”

Angel glared. “You’re not helping, Connor.”

“Since when have I ever tried to help?” Connor smirked.

“Never. Angel, Dawn and I have to finish our make up. You be ready when we come back down or else.” Buffy turned on her heel before Angel could protest. Dawn glowered at the vampire then followed her sister. 

“So, where’s Stephen?” Connor glanced around the living room, seeing neither hide nor hair of his child which was unusual.

“Spike has him,” Darla replied, grimly.

“Spike? Where did he take Stephen and why?” Connor asked, a nervous tickle in his belly.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I was on the phone while Stephen was playing in his pen, and when I came back in the room, he was gone. Spike had left a note saying he was taking Stephen out,” Angel said sheepishly.

“And Spike’s not answering his cell,” Darla added, looking far more annoyed than worried.

“So he’s kidnapped my son for reasons unknown. How worried should I be?” Connor asked, not particularly worried. He knew Spike adored the baby.

“I’d worry just because Spike’s an even bigger idiot than your father.” Darla shot Angel a look that left freezer burn.

“So, we’re still in the dog house, Dad.” Connor laughed.

“New doghouse because I won’t go on the costume walk.” Angel sighed.

“I’d like to go,” Connor said. “But that’s happening too late at night for Stephen, and I have no sitter, provided Spike ever comes back.” 

“You go. I’ll stay,” Angel offered, and Darla slapped him on the back of the head.

“Dad, you have a woman strange enough to want to spend time with you, so go. If you don’t go with Buffy, you’re going to really be in for it and not just from her,” Connor retorted.

“Listen to your son,” Darla said. “I don’t want to hear Buffy bitching all night long.”

Angel seemed unmoved. Connor sat as far from him as possible just in case retribution came. “I don’t even have a clue where my son is.” Connor sighed. “Even if I trusted Spike to watch him all night, I need to be here for when Stephen comes home and actually ask Spike to sit, so no party for me.”

“You need to get out and have some fun, son,” Angel said, seeing his way out of going.

Connor shook his head. “I’m staying. You’re going Dad.”

“I think Dawn would like you to go, Connor,” Darla said. “If Spike wanted so badly to have Stephen tonight, let him babysit.”

“It’s a tempting suggestion but that means Illyria will be with him. Spike is sort of trustworthy, but Illyria always looks like she wants to eat Stephen just to see what it’s like.” Connor looked out the Palladian windows at the night sky. “Besides, it’s past Stephen’s bed time so Spike’s in for it.” He glanced over at the staircase, hearing Buffy and Dawn coming back down. Buffy looked pissed that Angel hadn’t moved. Connor did feel a little bad about missing out on Dawn in that cat suit. Crystalline eyes, long brown hair, curves that reminded him he was still a man and not just a Dad; these were all points in her favor. 

Faith was wild fire. Dawn was subtle sexuality, well not tonight but normally. It was easier on him with Faith living in Cleveland and only coming in for visits. His attraction could be bottled. Having Dawn around so close made him feel like he was endanger of betraying his wife even though he suspected Thalia wouldn’t want him to be lonely.

“You still don’t look ready to go.” Buffy crossed her arms, her hippie angel sleeves fluttering.

Angel’s face morphed. “Happy now?” 

Connor made a face. “You’re so ugly, Dad.”

“I’m sure some would argue,” Angel replied as the front door opened. Spike came in, holding Stephen inside his leather jacket to keep the cold off the boy.

“Where have you been?” Connor got to his feet.

“All the boys at the club wanted to see the little platelet, and Peaches wouldn’t take him,” Spike said, unbuttoning his jacket.

“You took my grandson to a demon bar!” Angel roared.

“Stephen had a ball. Clem was in town and the rest of the guys were your basic non-violent boring types, the kind that would have hung out with Lorne and his parties,” Spike said, unconcerned.

“I don’t want my son in bars,” Connor said, going over to Spike.

“He loved it,” Spike protested, bouncing Stephen against his hip. The green costume flopped on the boy’s head. Stephen giggled, kicking his feet.

“Oh, that’s just what every father wants to hear, his little boy is a budding barfly,” Connor said, taking Stephen from the vampire. Stephen tossed his arms around his father’s neck and kissed him. “He smells like cigarettes, Spike.”

“Didn’t light up, I swear!”

“But half the bar did,” Angel said, getting up and whacking Spike on the shoulder.

“But the costume’s cute,” Connor said, getting a look at it.

“T-Rex,” Spike offered.

“It’s really cute.” Connor wagged a finger at Spike. “No more bars, Spike. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Spike pulled out his cigarettes. “Why does Peaches have his game face on?”

“Spike you know the no-smoking rule,” Angel said, and Spike rolled his eyes.

“He’s going to State Street with us,” Dawn said.

“Speaking of which, I’d better go change. Can I use a spare bedroom, Angel?” Darla asked, then leaned over to kiss her grandson. “Phew, he does stink like an ash tray.” She took her turn pounding on Spike’s arm. “Idiot.”

“Feel free to go change, Darla,” Angel said as Spike rubbed his wounded arm.

“Bloody hell, quit hitting me. The little tyke had the time of his life,” Spike said, pouting prodigiously because no one seemed to appreciate his efforts in babysitting.

“Yes, he does have that self-satisfied smile on his face. Who did you inherit the party animal gene from?” Connor said, playing with the long tail of the costume.

“Darla!” Angel said at the same time she cried out his name.

“Does it skip a generation?” Connor asked.

“Apparently. You’re as fun as a boil on the ass,” Spike said, taking Connor’s shot to the arm in stride then turned to Dawn, “Party on State Street? I’ll round up Illyria and meet you there.”

“Spike, no more babysitting for you after that crack. You guys all go have fun. I’ll stay home with Stephen,” Connor said.

“Okay but next time you find a sitter and join us,” Dawn told him, tapping her toes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Connor said and turned to Spike. “What was wrong with my skeleton costume? Why did you get him something different?”

“Bought this one as soon as it came out,” Spike said with a shrug. “Had to be sure he had something cool.”

“You are one spoiled little boy.” Connor tapped his son’s nose. Stephen looked at him with sleepy eyes as Darla headed upstairs. Connor leaned over and asked Angel, “Did I hear her say she’s going with Giles? Are they dating?”

“There are things I’d rather not know. That’s one of them,” he replied.

Connor snorted and headed for Buffy. “Angel’s been properly threatened into going. If he doesn’t behave, call me, and I’ll help you kick his ass.”

Buffy laughed. “So noted.”

Connor paused next to Dawn. “I really like your costume.” His cheeks pinked up.

“I’m glad. Buffy pitched a fit like I was still fifteen or something.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

Connor’s eyes strayed to her chest. “Definitely not fifteen.” He turned redder. “Time for your bath, Stephen.” Connor escaped outside heading for his home where it was just him and Stephen, and he could pretend one day Thalia would come home. After all, it happened in his world often enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Where is he this time?” Connor asked, noticing no signs of his son in the play pen or in his grandfather’s arms. 

“Faith came in for the holiday since Halloween is off time for demons. She and Dawn took Stephen to the pumpkin festival and costume parade at Lake Monona,”Angel replied, glancing up from his artist’s sketch pad.

“I was going to do that,” Connor said, seeing the skeleton costume still lonely and abandoned laying over a chair.

“They wanted him to get the biggest pumpkin.” Angel looked at the necro-tempered window. “You still have time to get there for the costume parade.”

“I’ll do that.” Connor patted the costume. “Dare I ask what he’s dressed as now?”

Angel snorted. “You have to see it to believe it.”

Connor’s blue eyes widened. “Now I’m terrified.”

Connor headed back outside and jogged over the hill. It didn’t take long to find the festival on the lake. He shuddered as he remembered Eve throwing Stephen, locked in a suitcase, into the water to drown him. He pushed the memory back into a dark corner and looked to see if he could find Faith and Dawn.

It didn’t take long. In a predominately female with child crowd, there was one cluster of hapless dads, many of them staring at the beautiful figures cut by Dawn and Faith, the latter in black leather pants and a red velvet shirt. He stared for a moment himself. Stephen was hiding under Dawn’s long hair, and Connor couldn’t get a good look at the costume.

“Is he being cranky?” Connor jogged over to them.

Dawn smiled. “No, just a little sleepy.”

“I think he’s cold. He’s a twig like you,” Faith said, shoving him lightly.

He smiled. “Thanks for nothing. And here I was going to say ‘good to see you, Faith’.”

“That goes without saying. I caught you checking us out.” Faith smirked at him, and Dawn grinned. 

“Must have been some other dad,” Connor said blushing. He glanced out toward the lake.

“No chance. No one is as skinny as you, kid. Bet it’s easy to see if you’re interested.” Her eyes flicked to his crotch.

“Wonder if the two of us can hid under Dawn’s hair, kiddo,” Connor said, red-faced, as he patted his son’s back.

“Watch it, Dawn. He’ll be on top of you before you know it.” Faith laughed.

“Hey, watch that talk in front of the little guy,” Connor scolded lightly. Faith just rolled her eyes. “And let’s see you, son. What did your aunts dress you as?” Dawn brushed her hair back and turned Stephen in her arms. Connor laughed, seeing the boy in a black and white suit and black cape. He even had Bela Lugosi’s ruby-studded gold medallion. “They made you into a vampire! Oh, the irony.” Connor held his arms out. “Let’s go get in line for the costume parade.”

“No, Da!” Stephen cried then reburied himself against Dawn’s shoulder.

“Stephen!” Connor said, shocked. Usually Stephen wanted to be with his father. “I guess it’s going to be an Aunt Dawn kind of day.”

“He’s a little sleepy today,” Dawn repeated, rocking the boy. “Probably because Spike had him out so late.”

“Sorry he’s being so crabby,” Connor said, stroking baby Bela’s back.

“Crabby is okay,” Dawn assured him quickly. “He’s been pretty good.”

“I think he’ll be ready to go home after the costume thing,” Faith added, making Connor think ‘pretty good’ was a stretch for Stephen today.

“Sounds like a plan. Where’s the giant pumpkin that Angel said you were after?” Connor asked.

“In the car,” Faith said. “It’s bigger than the kid. You can carve it out and put Stephen inside.”

“Why do I see pictures of you in a jack-o-lantern, son?” Connor smiled.

“He’ll be the picture of cuteness,” Dawn replied, trying to extract her hair from Stephen’s death grip.

“I wish I could have gotten here last night so I could have gone to the big party on State Street. Dawn’s been filling me in on all the fun I missed,” Faith complained.

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty of other parties,” Connor replied. “Lots of bars around here.”

“Yeah, Madison has a good club scene. Dawn told me you chickened out last night,” Faith replied, chucking his shoulder.

“I didn’t say chickened out,” Dawn protested. “He had Stephen to take care of.”

“Thanks, Dawn. Truth is...I’m not sure I’m ready for going out yet. It’s only been a year since Thalia died...which I guess is sort of long to some people,” Connor said, honestly.

Dawn took his hand. “No, Connor. It’s okay. You lost your wife horribly. It’s understandable that you aren’t ready.”

“Thanks,” he muttered. “And thanks for bringing Stephen here. I appreciate it.”

“I don’t mind spending time with the little fellow.” Faith reached over and tickled Stephen’s chin. “Finally a guy who only grabs my boobs once or twice the whole time he’s with me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. It’s like he knows those things are magical even though he’s never been breast fed,” Connor said, his blue eyes dancing.

“They know,” Dawn replied. “All men do.”

“True.” Connor shrugged. “My boy and I share losing our mothers when were born but still...”

“You appreciate a good boob,” Faith filled in for him, smirking.

Connor blushed. “If you say so. I never even knew women weren’t myths made up by Father until I was eighteen, and those were the first things I noticed and thought, ‘so that’s how women are different’.”

Faith gave him a sly look. “That’s not the only difference.”

His pale skin took on a crimson tint. “Yes, but I didn’t know that for a while.”

“A year’s a long time to not see a boob,” Faith said. “Can’t remember the last time I went that long without seeing a cock.”

“You were twelve,” Dawn said, covering Stephen’s ears.

“Sadly given Mom’s boyfriends, I might have been younger,” Faith said with a dismissive shrug. Connor and Dawn were a little more stunned.

“I’m not sure what to say to that,” Connor said, horror in his eyes.

“Nothing to say, kid. Just make sure the little one has a better childhood than any of us had,” Faith said. “As if that would be hard.” She flashed him a crooked, nervous smile.

“That is the plan,” Connor said, then licked his lips as they trembled. “But when I come to things like this, all I can think of is that his mother should be there taking him to events, not me, not his aunts.” Tears flooded his eyes.

Dawn wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling him close. Faith hemmed him in against Dawn. Connor struggled to hold himself together. His son put his little hand on Connor’s wet cheek.

“Da?” Fear tinged the boy’s voice. His dark brown eyes were as big as malt balls.

Connor took him from Dawn, holding him tight. “It’s okay, Stephen. Daddy’s okay.”

Mollified, Stephen held his hands out to Dawn again.

“He really wants you today,” Connor said, sniffling a bit. “Sorry. I shouldn’t get like that.”

Dawn kissed his cheek. “It’s all right, Connor. It’s natural you’d miss her at times like this.”

Connor wiped his eyes, nodding. “Thanks.”

“I think the parade is lining up,” Faith said, waving at the gathering queue of mothers.

“Why don’t you take him, Dawn? He’s happy with you,” Connor said, nodding at the costumed line-up.

“Okay. Let’s go have fun, Stephen.” Dawn took the boy back and got in line with the mothers.

Faith pulled Connor close. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I get a little emotional sometimes,” he said, embarrassed.

“You’ve more than earned the right,” Faith replied, patting his arm. “And I’m sorry about that sex crack. I wasn’t thinking. There’s nothing wrong with not being ready yet.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Faith. You have your life style, and I’m trying to find a new one.”

“And I know that isn’t easy, not with the kid in tow.” Faith licked her lips. “ Not every woman is going to want to play Mommy.”

“Very much a concern,” Connor agreed, wiping his eyes.

“I’d bet. I mean, I’d be interest in sweating up the sheets with you but as much as I like playing Aunt Faith, I wouldn’t want to sign up as the wicked step mom. I’m not the mother type. I should keep a big distance between me and kids,” Faith said, real fear in her eyes at the very thought.

“Good to know,” he said, though the offer of sex made him nervous. “Not unexpected either.”

“And I’ve turned into a mind reader since you last saw me,” Faith grinned. “You’re thinking ‘the sex might be good but I have to aim for the complete package’.”

“Amazing new talent.” He smiled. “And you’re right; I really do have to think of Stephen first. Sex is good and heck at this point he’s too young to know what’s going on but soon he will be old enough so...” Connor ducked his head, not meeting her eyes.

“You want someone who wants to be a mom from the get-go,” Faith supplied. “Smart really, and noble, not thinking of yourself.”

“Thanks.” Connor heaved a long sigh. “It’s good to hear that, makes me feel like I’m doing something right.”

Faith squeezed his hand. “From what I can see, you’re doing a lot right.”

“Thank you.” Connor glanced over to the line of parents. “The parade is starting.”

“Let’s wave to the kid.” Faith propelled Connor forward.

“I have to ask,” Connor said, trying to catch his son’s attention. “Why Count Dracula?”

“Because it’s too funny.” Faith grinned. “Angel’s ass clenched so tight you could hear the suction.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Connor laughed. “I know the sound you mean. If I start tucking coal back there, Angel could generate enough diamonds that Stephen’s grandkids would still have more money than they’d know what do with.”

Faith laughed. “Slip me some of those ass-diamonds if you get a chance.”

“Will do,” Connor said as Dawn headed back with Stephen. “He looks more awake now.”

“He’s too curious to sleep,” Dawn said, ruffling Stephen’s dark curls. “It shouldn’t take too long for them to give out costume awards.”

“Probably not. It’s getting really cold out,” Connor said.

“It’s Wisconsin. That’s a given,” Dawn grinned.

“True.”

Connor tried to take Stephen back but his son stubbornly clung to his chosen person. The boy won second place in his age range. Faith carried his ribbon to the car, and Connor took a gander at the huge pumpkin in the back seat. 

“Now I see why you drove,” Connor said, waving a hand at the back seat. “That’s one big pumpkin.”

“Told you,” Faith said. “It’ll take all night to carve it.”

“Well, let’s not keep it waiting,” Connor said, getting into the car between the car seat and the pumpkin. Baby Bela was asleep before Faith got the car started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“Okay Stephen, ring the bell,” Connor said, pointing to the door bell as a gaggle of kids in a variety of cute and scary costumes headed for the big house.

Stephen, delighted, slapped the outside wall until he nailed the bell.

A little Spider-Man smiled up at Connor. “Pair of skeletons, cool. You’re Jack Skellington, right?”

Connor grinned behind his latex mask. “You got it.”

“He’s cute,” a slightly older girl done up as a fairy said. “Looks like he has lots of candy.” She pointed to the fat bag Connor carried.

“He sure does,” Connor agreed, thrilled to have time to spend with Stephen who was now properly attired in his skeleton costume. Connor waited until the tail end of trick or treating to hit his father’s house so it would be dark. He wondered if Buffy would open the door or his dad. 

Somehow he wasn’t surprised to see both Angel and Spike in vamp face giving out candy. _Night on Bald Mountain_ played in the background, probably from Dawn’s ‘spooky’ CD. There was something beyond irony seeing two former monsters, who admitted loving the taste of children, handing out candy with huge fangy grins on their faces.

“Who are you?” Spider-Man demanded of the vampires.

“Vampires,” Spike said, annoyed that it wasn’t obvious.

“Vampires don’t have bumpy heads,” Spider-Man protested.

“Those foreheads belong on Klingons, everyone knows that,” the fairy informed them.

“Yeah, everyone knows that,” Connor said, pulling off his mask.

“Oh look, his real grin looks just like the mask’s,” Buffy said, peering between the two vampires.

“Scary, isn’t he?” Angel said. “We’re vampires,” he added for the children’s sake, dumping candy into the waiting bags. 

“Klingon Vampires,” Buffy added with a grin.

The kids just rolled their eyes and moved on.

“Bloody cheeky mites,” Spike grumbled when the kids headed for the next house and Connor closed the door behind him.

“It’s pretty bad when the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody can’t even spook a pack of kids.” Connor laughed. 

“I’m not taking this from the Destroyer who’s standing there with a load of candy dressed as ...what the hell are you?” Angel looked over Connor’s tux and the mask dangling from his hand.

“Jack Skellington,” Dawn said, sweeping down the stairs in a blue renaissance gown with a tight corset over the white bodice. She glanced over her shoulder at Faith who was in a black leather cat suit. “Told you he’d dress up to take Stephen trick or treating. The first round is on you.”

“Figures.” Faith snorted. “Only Connor is skinny enough to pull off a convincing Jack.”

“Shut it, Faith,” Connor grumbled good-naturedly.

“Who’s Skellington?” Angel asked, taking Stephen from his father.

“The king of Halloweentown in _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ ,” Connor replied, eyeing the girls and wondering why they were in costume again.

“Nightmare?” Angel’s brow furrowed.

“A musical. You’d love it,” Connor assured him.

“The poof can’t get enough of those,” Spike agreed, pulling out his cigarettes then re-pocketed them without anyone yelling. He sighed.

“I’ll let you borrow my DVD, Dad,” Connor said. “I love that movie.”

“Stephen does look cute as a skeleton. But then again I can’t imagine him not looking cute,” Buffy said, tickling the boy’s stomach.

“When he’s having a tantrum and screaming himself blue,” Connor said without hesitation.

“There is that,” Buffy said.

“Why are you and Faith dressed up, Dawn?” Connor asked.

“Because as soon as you put your mask on and we take a load of pictures of you and Skeleton Stephen we’re all going out for a night of fun,” Dawn said.

“We’re what?” Connor asked, surprised.

“The rest of us are babysitting Stephen and you’re going out,” Buffy said.

“Oh, I’m not sure if...” Connor began.

“You haven’t been out since the baby was born, son,” Angel interrupted, handing Stephen back to him for picture taking. “Go enjoy yourself.”

“We haven’t forgotten what you said. This isn’t a date so you can relax, kid. We’re going on the haunted pub crawl,” Faith said, an excited look in her dark eyes.

“That does sound fun,” Connor conceded. 

“And if you’re anything like your old man, crawl is the word to remember,” Spike said and Angel slugged his shoulder.

“Ignore them and smile for the camera,” Dawn entreated.

After pictures with and without his Jack mask on, Connor surrendered Stephen to his grandfather.

Angel clamped a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Have fun, son.”

“I’m nervous,” Connor confessed in a low voice, dragging Angel aside.

“About what?”

Connor nodded his head towards the ladies.

“If you think you have a chance of nailing them both tonight and are nervous, you have your dad’s overinflated opinion about your little cocks,” Spike snorted.

“Dad, dust him before he perverts Stephen.” Connor glared.

“Consider it done,” Angel smirked.

Faith grabbed Connor’s arm and pulled him along. “Let’s go, Twiggy.”

“You’re not helping my self-esteem, Faith,” Connor protested, stepping out into the cool night air.

Faith got in front of him, swaying her hips so he’d notice. “I’ll worry about that later.”

“I like the new costumes,” Connor said. “What happened to the devil outfit, Dawn?”

“Froze my ass off so I resurrected this from the time I had to infiltrate the demonic renn faire,” she replied, running a hand over her skirt.

“I love it.”

“Oh course you do, half her boobs are hanging out,” Faith said, waving at Dawn’s chest. “Like she’ll be any warmer this time.”

“Look who’s talking,” Dawn shot back.

“I like your costume too, Faith.” Connor couldn’t take his eyes off of her body. “Mrs. Peel?”

“Got it in one.” Faith beamed. “She rocks.”

“Agreed. And guys, thanks for making me get out of the house,” Connor said.

“You’re welcome.” Dawn said, sliding one arm around him.

“This will be fun,” Faith added her arm around him as well.

“It already is,” he said.

“We’ll tell Spike we had a threesome for you,” Faith offered.

“And get me killed by Buffy and Angel....okay,” Connor laughed.

“You got it,” Dawn promised as Faith squeezed his butt. Yes, this would be a fun time.

Connor glanced back at his father’s house as they walked towards State Street. It was the first time he had spent time away from Stephen that wasn’t work related, and somehow it didn’t feel wrong. They were right, he needed this. Even without the dozens of photos of his son and his many costumes, it was a Halloween to remember.


End file.
